I'm not pink
by RizaChocolat
Summary: "Et genre... T'aimes Lady Gaga, les chatons et la nourriture diététique?" "Mec... J'suis gay, pas un putain de truc rose qui dégage des cœurs!" Leurs préjugés nous rendront plus forts ou nous tuerons
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir~ Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfic. Il ne s'agit pas du recueil faisant suite à Fuck Forever mais de quelque chose de bien différent!

Je vous laisse le découvrir de suite! ;)

**I: Le gang des lopettes**

Ma mère est avec moi dans une petite boutique de vêtements. Je déteste ce genre d'endroit, les gens n'arrêtent pas de se bousculer pour de simples bouts de tissus. Je me retrouve les bras chargés de vêtements et enfermé dans une cabine d'essayage. Le grand miroir face à moi renvoie le reflet d'un blond palôt, des yeux écarquillés et agités, des cernes qui engloutissent le haut de ses joues. Je me dégoûte, et c'est l'apothéose de l'horreur quand je me retrouve torse nu. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ma maigreur excessive, parce que je mange comme tout le monde, et le café ne brûle pas la graisse à ce que je sache. De toute façon, c'est pas en cachant tout ça que je serais plus séduisant. Et je me fiche d'être laid, du moment qu'on ne m'oblige pas à me regarder. Décidément, je déteste le shopping. Comme quoi, même comme gay je suis nul. D'un autre côté, je ne me vois pas porter du rose et lustrer mes cheveux pour les rendre brillant. Je ne suis pas un chien qu'on doit juger par le poil. Et puis, je n'ai que 14ans. Peut-être que j'aurai une poussée d'humanité sur le visage plus tard.

* * *

><p>Il y a cet éclair visqueux qui passent sous nos yeux alors que Stan tient son carnet à dessin. Il change la feuille et trace les courbes languissantes d'une murène qui nous observe, gueule ouverte. Mon cœur bat plus lentement dans ce genre d'endroit, où l'éclairage est faible et où des couleurs dignes des plus belles peintures naviguent dans les fonds marins. Je pose ma main sur la vitre et un énorme mérou passe, ses écailles luisantes sous les lumières synthétiques. Les anémones libèrent leur chevelure rouge ou rose, j'ai envie d'aller me mettre avec elle au fond de l'eau, m'installer sur un rocher et laisser mes boucles se faire emporter par le courant.<p>

-Ne bouges plus, Kyle.

Il dessine bien pour un môme qui n'a jamais pris de suis assis sur une espèce de marche, les yeux pleins d'étoiles aquatiques, des couleurs féeriques m'inspirant des rêveries dignes d'éléphants roses. Les yeux de Stan m'analyse, j'entends les pleurs d'un bébé, mais je ne bouge pas. Je le laisse reproduire ma joie, ma quiétude. Il est bon pour ce genre de choses. Une crevette creuse dans le sable puis je me retrouve nez à nez avec une raie. Elle vole, ses ailes ondulent dans le liquide cristallin. Si on est là, bien à l'abri des autres adolescents, c'est parce que Cartman a répandu la rumeur que Stan et moi, on se roule des pelles dès qu'on est bien tranquille tous les deux. Personne n'y aurait cru si je m'étais énervé comme d'habitude. Sauf que je n'ai rien dis. Parce que c'est vrai. Et que c'est certainement pas le pire qu'on fait, du bas de nos 14ans.

* * *

><p>Butters est dans la salle de bain de ses parents et fouille dans le maquillage de sa mère. Je sais pas trop ce qu'il cherche ni ce qu'il a l'intention de faire. Je joue les figurants, comme toujours. Il ne me regarde même pas, c'est barbant. Il finit par relever le visage vers moi. Ses lèvres sont affreusement roses et ses cils sont noirs. Là, il est prêt à aller faire le tapin. Franchement...<p>

-Alors ? Je t'avais dis que je serais une fille super canon !

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir... J'aimerais y aller maintenant. On va finir par être en retard avec tes conneries.

Voilà qu'il enlève son rouge à lèvres. Par contre, il garde le mascara. Bah, j'en ai rien à battre,au fond. Si ça l'aide à se sentir mieux...

-C'est vraiment une bonne idée d'aller là-bas ? Enfin... C'est quand même le point de rdv de tous les clodos...

-P'tet bien, mais c'est aussi le seul coin où on refourguera d'la bière à des mômes.

Je passe la porte et suis confronté au froid de South Park. La neige, la connerie, les moqueries... Je déteste l'atmosphère de ce patelin. Ça m'étouffe, ma gorge se gonfle comme une vilaine allergie. Allergie à la pollution qu'on retrouve chez tout le monde, en tout le monde. Alors je rejoins mes potes qui sont aussi démunis que moi, devant le blanc de la neige. Le blanc de leurs conversations futiles et tous leurs mots qui ne trouvent jamais d'écho... Nous, les enfants de la rue, on est une petite meute qui traînons dans un quartier que les autres ont abandonné. J'y emmène les gars pour leur faire comprendre que leur crise d'ados et d'hormones, c'est d'la pisse de chat ! Me gonfle avec leurs pseudo problèmes...

-On y est... L'est où Cartman ?

-Il arrivera plus tard... souffle Craig entre deux taffes.

Sa voix nasillarde me les brise déjà. Stan et Kyle observent mon clan du coin de l'oeil. Trop peur de se mouiller dans l'océan de nos yeux déchirés et les larmes arrachées par le gel. Et là, la blague du siècle.

-Qu'est-ce ton frère fout là ?

Kyle me sourit tout penaud pendant que Ike du haut de ses 10ans enfonce son nez dans une écharpe. Il ressemble à un muffin avec ses mèches noires épaisses qui dépassent du tissu.

-J'pouvais pas le laisser seul à la maison toute la nuit !

-On va s'faire recale, grogne l'autre péruvien qui trifouille son portable.

Le plus jeune n'en a rien à foutre qu'on risque de se geler les couilles par sa faute. Il fait un signe de tête à un mec en guenilles sur le trottoir d'en face. Il a pas l'air de suffoquer dans notre air de pauvres. Le gros tas arrive sur ces entre-faits et on rentre dans le bar où s'agglutinent des poivrots devant une petite télévision qui retransmet un match de baseball. Le patron me passe une main dans les cheveux en criant presque.

-V'là mon fils ! Ça f'sait une paye qu't'étais pas v'nu. J'suppose que t'es pas là pour ton père vu le p 'tit monde derrière toi.

-Les messieurs veulent un coup à boire.

On se retrouve sur des fauteuils miteux qui encerclent une petite table en bois où sont posées nos mousseuses comme des trophées. Ike sirote une grenadine en regardant un peu partout dans le bar, ses yeux de p'tit génie qui dévore l'espace qui l'entoure.

-A la vôtre les connards ! Croasse Cartman.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir :3 voici le second chapitre de I'm not Pink~ le titre est une chanson de Aqualung qui est juste... Sublime *.*

Enfin! Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis ^^

**II : Good Times Gonna Come**

Je ne vois rien, sous cette pluie qui ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter. Mes boucles sont collées à mon front, mes pieds s'enfoncent dans la boue à chaque pas pressé que je fais. Le parc n'est pourtant pas si grand. Mais je n'arrive pas à le trouver. Elle l'a probablement caché dans ses bras de succubes. A moins qu'elle ne l'aie déjà dévoré. Je me sens nauséeux et tout ce qui est extérieur à moi me paraît hostile. Quoi que... Même ce qui est en moi.

-Stan !

Je pleure de désespoir, perdu entre les arbres et totalement trempé. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ma tête est à l'envers. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis seul et que c'est affreusement douloureux. Je tombe la tête la première dans la boue, n'essaye même pas de me relever. Le froid me transperce les os, mon souffle se bloque. On me tire la tête hors de l'emprise du spectre.

-Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir expliquer ton état à maman et papa...

Ike m'observe de ses yeux trop sombres en tenant mes boucles. Derrière lui, Kenny rigole tout seul en fixant des canards.

-J'ai perdu Stan...

-Tu le verras demain, il est juste rentré chez lui. Tu te souviens pas ?

Mes jambes tiennent à peine alors que mon petit frère me tient la main pour traverser. Je suis misérable. Le blond derrière sautille presque, elfe de la brume ambrée. Je me demande où sont Cartman et Craig...

-T'arrivera à ramener l'autre bourré ?

-Il est trop mort pour bouger, ça risque rien.

Depuis quand mon minuscule frère est-il un homme ? Kenny nous abandonne pour retourner dans sa baraque merdique sans un dernier signe. J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre que je me retrouve sous ma couette, un verre d'eau sur ma table de nuit et mon pyjama qui me réchauffe. Ike ferme les volets et s'installe parterre avec un bouquin.

-Tu vas pas dormir ?

-Pas sommeil...

Je me retourne dans mon lit, des tas de bulles remontant à la surface de ma mémoire. J'ai été bourré après seulement deux pintes...

-Il s'est passé quoi hier exactement ? Et pourquoi je me suis retrouvé dans le parc ?

-Stan est parti assez tôt parce qu'il voyait Wendy le lendemain. Ca t'a rendu fou et tu t'es cassé sans un mot. Après, je sais pas où sont partis les autres, mais Kenny m'a suivi pour essayer de te récupérer.

J'aurai du me douter que ça avait un lien avec Wendy... Chaque fois qu'elle est là, je suis au bord de l'implosion. Enfin, pas dans le même sens que certains, ceci dit.

* * *

><p>Deux jours après notre cuite entre pré-ados. Il y a de l'ombre sur son visage, et parfois des tâches de lumière. Sa joue repose sur l'épaule de l'autre enfoiré et je la vois sourire alors qu'il lui parle. Pourquoi elle ne voit pas qu'il ne la regarde même pas en lui parlant ? C'est pas ses longs cheveux bruns qu'il pense caresser, c'est les boucles rousses de son meilleur ami. Pas que j'le comprenne pas. Si Kyle était une nana, j'le voudrais pour moi seul. Mais c'est pas le cas, et je ne vois que Wendy avec son bonnet violet qui tombe légèrement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'aime. Je sais même pas si c'est vraiment de l'amour. Il y a juste des certitudes qui se sont immiscées dans mon cerveau, comme le fait que Marsh ne la rendrait jamais heureuse. Que moi je le pourrais. Je suis fort, je pourrais nous porter tous les deux. N'admirer qu'elle, nier l'existence de tous les autres pour que seul son reflet brille dans mes yeux. Token m'a dit que j'étais trop jeune pour déjà penser comme ça. J'ai toujours été plus mature sur mes sentiments parce que je les brasse continuellement dans mon esprit. Il reste enfermé et ça me permet d'y réfléchir plus longtemps. Stan ne sait pas la chance qu'il a de l'avoir pour copine. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour la serrer contre moi, pour lui montrer que c'est elle que je regarde et pas une image d'un autre imprimée sur mes rétines. Comment ne peut-il pas l'admirer, alors qu'elle est tellement brillante ? J'ai beau ne jamais avoir été désagréable avec elle, elle ne sait pas que j'existe. Elle ne sait pas qui est « Craig », elle entend juste vaguement parlé du pire ennemi de son copain. Ca me dégoûte, ces petites moues qu'elle lui lance pour l'attendrir alors que le visage de Stan n'est même pas tourné vers elle. Tweek s'assied à côté de moi et boit son café silencieusement. La fumée qui s'élève de sa tasse m'apaise, un peu comme les petits bruits stressés qu'il n'arrive pas à retenir et sa respiration hachée. Que celui qui dit qu'il est inutile vienne se prendre mon poing dans la gueule, histoire de faire entendre mon point de vue.<p>

* * *

><p>Token essaye de réviser tant bien que mal alors que Clyde nous raconte sa dernière aventure amoureuse. Ma tête est humide car je suis allongé dans la neige, mes mains enfoncés dans le manteau blanc. Leurs tremblements se sont arrêtés depuis quelques temps et elles me brûlent. Je suis dans la phase entre le sommeil et le réveil, quand le cerveau part en vrille. Des feuilles me tombent dessus, m'ensevelissent à l'aide des flocons. Une main chaude serpente dans ma manche, enflammant mes veines. J'ouvre les yeux et suis mordu par le froid de son regard qui devient doux lorsque ma poitrine monte et descend à nouveau.<p>

-Pars pas... souffle t-il de sorte que je suis le seul qui l'entende.

Je me relève et ressers mon manteau pour me réchauffer. Il faut toujours qu'il me ramène pour mieux m'enfoncer. Mon cauchemar n'est autre que la vie banale d'un adolescent qui s'est rendu compte qu'il était pédé. Appelons-le Tweek. Bien sûr, personne n'est au courant et personne ne doit le savoir. Dans ce cauchemar, j'arrive à réfléchir malgré le brouillard du songe. Je me dis que peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que tout s'arrête. Peut-être que je me réveillerais quand cet ado mourra. Sauf qu'il y a cet autre ado qui est un peu comme une lumière. Celui-là, on l'appellera Craig. C'est son ami et il est cette bouffée d'air qui lui fait penser que ce n'est pas totalement un monstre. Parce qu'il le maintient dans l'illusion qu'ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Mais la vérité commence à atteindre Tweek et il veut tout arrêter. C'est un peu compliqué... Il est dépressif, d'après les médecins. Il n'est pas comme tous les autres. C'est un malade, un pestiféré. En plus, c'est un gay... Bref, un cauchemar.

-Tweek, t'es avec nous ?

Je ne comprends pas toujours pourquoi Craig tient tant que ça à lui. Ils n'ont rien en commun. Si ce n'est qu'ils aiment des personnes qu'ils ne devraient pas aimer... Mais Craig, il est spécial. Dans le bon sens du terme.

-Hm...

-Tu veux mes gants ?

Ca fait 16ans que Tweek devient fou. Il y a cette bête, comme une nuée vaporeuse, qui dévore ses neurones. Qui l'empêche d'avoir envie d'avancer. Mais lorsque Craig est là... La nuée devient blanche. Tweek a chaud, il n'est plus plongé dans un lac gelé où ses poumons le brûlent.

-Putain, mec ! T'as vu l'état de tes mains ?! Viens là ! J'te jure...

-Elles sont bleues, bordel !

-Calmes toi Clyde. Faut pas qu'il panique, il pourrait faire une crise.

-Craig...

-Je suis là. J't'emmène à la maison, ça va aller. Tu restes avec moi, hein ?

-Hm...


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour :3 voici le chapitre 3! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire alors je m'en vais de ce pas et vous laisse lire! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Il pleut dehors. Ses lèvres caressent mes jambes nues alors que ma joue reste obstinément collée à la fenêtre. Ma taille est enroulée dans un draps alors qu'il est totalement nu, assis sur la moquette, à mes pieds, totalement dévoué. Pour un temps tout du moins. Je ne sais pas quel nom porte notre relation. Elle est en constante variante, la courbe de mes hanches se creusant ou s'amenuisant en fonction des données qu'apportent ses doigts. J'ai la tête pleine de théorèmes qui expliqueraient les angles que mes sentiments formeraient.

-Tu vas attraper froid.

Il chuchote. Ses lèvres pleines remontent à mon estomac, s'arrêtent un instant. Il chuchote toujours, comme si quelqu'un pouvait nous entendre. Personne ne découvrira cette passion presque incestueuse tant les autres nous voient comme « des vieux frères ». Je goûte l'interdit de la pulpe de mes doigt, balayant les mèches qui me cachent ses yeux.

-Ne restes pas à la fenêtre, Kyle...

Sa voix est aussi basse que lorsqu'il murmure mon nom à mon oreille quand je m'éteins dans ses bras. Je recule de la vitre, il me sourit tendrement.

-Stan.

Il se glisse tout contre moi, sa chaleur m'enveloppe alors qu'il me reconduit dans le lit. Je continue à voir les gouttes frapper contre le carreau. Son odeur m'envahit presque autant que désir. Sa bouche s'écrase sur la mienne, son souffle erratique se mélangeant au mien. Je ne vois que ses yeux face aux miens, qui fouillent mon regard, incertains. Pourtant, il le sait, que je l'aime. Que je ferais tout ce qu'il faudra pour le garder plus longtemps dans mes bras salvateurs.

-Kyle...

Être appelé n'a jamais été aussi bon qu'en ces instants. Il n'y a que moi dans son esprit. C'est mon nom qui s'inscrit au fer rouge dans sa mémoire, en même temps que ce moment magique que nous passons ensemble. Je veux le noyer dans l'écume de mes draps, de mon désir, tout comme il me fait sombrer d'un seul regard, d'un seul geste. Il s'accroche à mes hanches alors que les soubresauts traîtres me prennent. Nous nous embrassons en nous écrasant contre le matelas, sain et sauf de ce tumulte de délice. Je perdrais l'esprit à force de lui offrir mon âme et mon corps. Mais je ne suis bon qu'à ça. C'est toujours ainsi. Je réfléchis toujours énormément après être revenu des affres où Stan me mène. Je n'ai que ça à faire, ce n'est pas comme si il allait me serrer contre lui ou m'embrasser. Il n'est tendre que lorsqu'il a besoin de quelque chose. Sa voix se fait caressante pour mieux m'amadouer. Je ne suis que le corps sur lequel il s'épanche. Ce n'est pas mon cœur qui fait battre le sien. Son téléphone sonne et il se relève de l'autre côté du lit. Un sourire étire ses lèvres et il me paraît tout à coup terriblement loin. Je m'enroule dans les draps et vais à la salle de bain, tenter de laver mon déshonneur, comme chaque fois qu'il vient chez moi pour « passer une soirée entre Super meilleur pote ».

* * *

><p>J'essaye de m'rouler une clope alors que mes doigts tremblent à cause du froid. La baraque en face de moi n'a plus qu'une fenêtre d'où la lumière est visible. Les autres doivent dormir. Je rabats ma capuche quand j'sens plus mes oreilles. Je sais qu'l'aut' lutin va pas tarder. Son cerveau hyperactif l'empêche de dormir alors il va vouloir se remplir les mirettes d'étoiles. Finalement, ma p'tite silhouette sort de par derrière. M'a bien eu le renard brun...Je le laisse changer de rue avant de le rattraper. Il flippe même pas quand j'pose ma main aux ongles sales sur son épaule.<p>

-C'est pas une heure pour les mômes.

-Et toi alors ?

-La rue est mon taudis.

Il me fait son sourire un peu bizarre, qui lui creuse une fossette immense et qui montre ses dents. On continue not' chemin, je sais pas trop jusqu'où. Ike est un être libre. C'est effrayant chez quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Mais bon... Réfléchis pas comme nous, aussi. Il a décidé qu'j'étais son grand frère depuis quelques mois, quand j'l'ai sorti d'une baston. On dirait un chaton sauvage. Il donne des coups d'griffes dans tous les sens. Finalement, on arrive dans le parc et on s'assoie sur un banc. J'me les pèle grave alors que l'aut' gnome ne frissonne même pas. Il sort une espèce de couette de son sac à dos et m'enroule dedans. J'fume alors qu'il s'approche de l'eau. Le vent s'agite fait chuinter les roseaux. Ils sifflent, ça me berce. Je m'endors presque jusqu'à c'que j'vois Ike balancer un truc à la flotte.

-C'était quoi ?

-Une ancre.

Je décide d'aller voir de plus près, mes pieds se faisant tremper par l'herbe humide. Juste en-dessous de nous, un cadre photo. Deux mecs qui sont collés. Ike, avec un sourire bien trop sage pour l'enfant de 12ans qu'il est. L'autre, j'le connais pas. Il serre fort son comparse et rie aux éclats. Un poisson passe devant l'image, je relève la tête vers mon lutin. Il regarde la lune, les mains dans les poches et l'air boudeur.

-J'aurai préféré que tu ne vois pas ça, que tu ne me prennes pas pour un espèce de mélodramatique...

-Bah ! Tout le monde a déjà perdu un pote !

-C'était plus qu'un pote, petit malin...

J'ébouriffe ses cheveux en une approbation silencieuse.

* * *

><p>Wendy m'a envoyé un SMS il y a une heure. J'ai pas répondu. Je fume comme un pompier dans le noir de ma chambre. Y a juste le lampadaire d'en face qui éclaire un peu ma piaule, avec ses mouches qui volettent jusqu'à se cramer les ailes. Elle veut rendre Stan jaloux en lui faisant croire qu'elle le trompe avec moi. Parce que je lui ressemble. Si je lui ressemble, pourquoi elle l'oublie pas en sortant VRAIMENT avec moi ? J'entends la télé en bas, l'odeur de purée monte jusqu'à ma , il pleut, les gouttes vont faire fondre la neige. J'crois qu'je pleure. Mon portable vibre à nouveau. C'est Token. Kenny l'a appelé pour savoir s'il connaît un Jake. Parce que Tweek était avec un Jake. C'est un de ses amis, c'est ce que Tweek a dit. Sauf que les seuls amis de Tweek, enfin, les vrais amis, ceux avec qui il sort sans avoir peur, c'est nous. J'appelle Tweek.<p>

-Oui ?

-Salut, c'est Craig.

Je sais qu'il ne regarde jamais qui l'appelle.

-S-Salut. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-T'es où, là ?

Il ne répond pas. J'entends un rire derrière, ça m'énerve.

-Pourquoi ?

C'est bien la première fois qu'il me répond pas. Il me cache un truc.

-T'es avec quelqu'un ? J'entends un mec qui rigole.

Il demande à l'autre de se taire et j'entends un sourire dans sa voix. Est-ce que c'est ce Jake ?

-Je peux te rappeler plus tard ? Je suis pas chez moi, en fait.

-Tu me rappelles jamais.

-Alors, toi rappelles moi.

Son ton est plus serein. Je sais qu'il sourit, qu'il me sourit, le même que quand il m'apprend un truc. Je sais que c'est une façon de s'excuser de pas être disponible, qu'il a quand même envie de me parler.

-J'le ferai. Passes une bonne soirée.

J'ai jamais compris comment Tweek et moi on arrivait à se comprendre. On a quelques points communs, mais on est surtout totalement différent. Et pourtant, je sais lire dans son esprit et lui dans le mien. Demain, y aura moins de neige à South Park.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour~ Voici le 4e chapitre, qui m'a pris plus de temps, avouons-le. Ce n'est pas mon préféré, sincèrement... Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même :3 Bonne lecture!

**IV : Knowing How Muck I Adore You**

Il y a des bulles un peu partout autour de moi, les dunes moussantes se laissant voguer sur l'eau. J'immole mon visage dans le feu humide de ma baignoire, l'eau déflagre et le rouge s'étend sur le blanc de ma peau. Je ressors la tête de l'eau pour respirer, mes cheveux gouttent dans mon dos alors que quelques mèches tombent sur mon front. J'aurai pu me laisser mourir dans le monde aquatique si silencieux. Le blanc de l'émail de ma baignoire m'éblouit un peu et je laisse ma main fumante sur le rebord. J'entends mon téléphone vibrer dans la poche de mon pantalon qui traîne sur le carrelage. Ce doit être n'ai pas envie de décrocher. Le répondeur se met sur haut-parleur.

-Tweek, on va avec Clyde et Token bouffer une pizza vers 20h. J'passe te prendre en voiture, et c'est pas une question. J'te rappelle, réponds cette fois.

Je ne veux pas le voir. Il ne l'a pas dit, mais je sais qu'elle sera là. Je la hais. Elle joue avec lui, elle miroite dans ses yeux, le touche du bout des doigts, le frôle de ses lèvres, laisse son parfum et quelques uns de ses longs cheveux bruns sur ses gilets. Mais elle ne le regarde jamais, ne pose pas ses mains sur lui, ne l'embrasse pas comme pour inspirer tout son souffle, nettoie ses vêtements pour que son Axe ne s'incruste pas. Testaburger est une salope. Elle plante ses griffes dans le cœur de Craig qui n'est déjà pas bien bâti, si saignant. Elle va l'emmener vers le soleil de son sourire et le laissera tomber, s'écraser au sol alors que ses ailes seront à peine développées. Je sors de l'eau et me sèche les cheveux, laissant l'eau goutter à terre. Ca aurait pu être une flaque de sang tellement je me sens vide. Je me rhabille, humidifiant mes habits et me plante devant le miroir. Ma chemise me colle, mes cheveux tombent sur mes yeux, blessant ma cornée. Le téléphone sonne, je sais que c'est Craig. Il est toujours insistant pour les sorties.

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure ?

-Je sors du bain.

-Mouais... Sèches toi bien. T'as écouté mon message ?

-J'ai un truc de prévu.

-Tu mens, Tweek. Quel est le problème ?

Il le connait, le problème.

-Je suis fatigué, je n'ai bientôt plus de médicaments.

-On peut passer t'en prendre. On s'est pas vu depuis longtemps, en plus.

Est-ce que je lui manque ?

-Je la déteste.

Il ne répond pas, et je sais que de l'autre côté de la ville, il y a cet homme que j'aime profondément qui fronce les sourcils.

-Tweek, tu ne viendras pas pour elle.

-Je la verrais quand même. Et il n'est pas question que j'assiste à vos conneries.

Il soupire alors que je passe la brosse dans mes cheveux. Je ne ressemble à rien, juste un rat mouillé. Mais ce n'est certainement pas moi le cobaye.

-Si elle ne vient pas, tu viens ?

Mon cœur se fait lourd, il se rappelle à moi. Est-ce qu'il a du faire un choix qui est douloureux pour lui ?

-Je ne veux pas t'obliger à choisir.

-Je viens à 19h30, n'oublies pas l'ordonnance.

Je t'aime. Mon esprit le hurle comme un loup à la lune, sentiment primaire qui cherche à sortir. Il n'y a que le « ploc » des gouttes provenant de mes manches trempées.

* * *

><p>Mes jambes brassent l'eau paresseusement, le soleil tape sur nos crânes. Les boucles de Kyle sont embrasées, ses yeux sont encore plus luisants que l'herbe dans laquelle j'laisse mes mains. Il joue au basket avec Token et Clyde, les menant largement alors qu'il est seul. Ike joue avec son téléphone, sa tête reposant cont' mon épaule. Stan est plus loin avec Wendy, lui donnant du bout des doigts des grains d'raisin. Il va la larguer dans peu de temps. Il commence à prendre ses distances et en même temps, il est plus tendre parce qu'il se sent coupable. Bizarre comme mec. Craig arrive, le visage plein de rage en voyant c'te fille qui l'attire avec ce mec qui lui ressemble tant. Ca devrait être lui. C'est son image, son physique qui lui caresse les cheveux. Tweek vient embrasser la joue de Ike. J'sais pas exactement d'puis quand ils sont devenus potes... Ce blond est absolument adorable. Je sais qu'ils partagent une passion commune pour le jeu Pikmin. Je suppose qu'ils y jouent ensemble chez Tweek. Les yeux flingues de Craig dévisage mon lutin et j'passe un bras protecteur autour d'sa nuque.<p>

-T'as peur que j'te pique ta poule, McCormick ?

-T'as peur qu'elle te pique la tienne ?

Il grogne puis s'roule une clope sur le ponton à quelques mètres de nous. Tweek tremblote en discutant avec mon gnome-muffin, ses yeux fous qu'arrivent pas à lâcher son meilleur ami. I'va pas tomber à la flotte l'aut' con, faut pas s'en faire ! Je me demande qui l'aut' péruvien aime le plus entre son fantasme féminin et son meilleur ami tout à fait réel. La main minuscule d'Ike passe dans mes ch'veux. Il tient entre ses doigts de fée un pistil de pissenlit. Le temps s'arrête, ses dents sont visibles en même temps qu'sa p'tite fossette. Bon sang, ce môme pourrait m'faire bander... Si on était qu'tous les deux, je dévorerai son sourire. Peut-être que c'est qu'une question d'luxure. Peut-être que c'n'est qu'un démon tentateur, aussi minuscule soit-il. Mais le soleil brille plus quand il est là. L'eau est plus claire, l'herbe est plus verte, le vent est doux. Ce monstre à gueule d'ange me rend heureux. J'ai trouvé cet être qui m'fait me sentir bien, à ma place dans ce monde. Peut-être que j'suis amoureux. Ca rendrait les choses plus intéressantes, plus belles.

* * *

><p>« Tu viens boire un verre après les cours ? »<p>

« Je croyais que Kenny bossait cet aprem... »

« Bah c'est le cas. Mais on a pas besoin de lui pour se payer une pinte ! »

« Du coup, y aura qui ? Pas Cartman, hein ? »

« Toi et moi. Ca devrait suffire pour s'amuser, non ? A moins que tu veuilles que la bande à Craig se ramène. »

« C'est plus sympa à plusieurs les sorties entre potes. »

« J'ai jamais dis que ce serait une sortie entre pote... »

Mon souffle se bloque. D'un seul coup, j'entends à nouveau les chuchotements des autres autour de moi alors que la prof s'affaire sur le tableau devant nous.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça serait alors ? »

Un petit sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres, il regarde autour de lui pour être sûr que personne n'a lu ou vu nos messages. Il arrache un petit bout de papier, écrit quelques mots. Mon cœur bat plus vite, la prof se retourne et il dissimule le billet.

-M. Marsh ? Si vous veniez au tableau lire à toute la classe le tendre petit mot que vous écriviez pour votre petite amie ?

Il ne rougit même pas, ne blêmit pas, regarde juste droit devant lui, totalement fier. Putain de merde, Stan...

-Alors... « Un rendez-vous ».

-Pardon ?

-C'est ce que j'ai écris.

-Retournez vous asseoir !

Il retourne à sa place en me fixant. Je dois être aussi rouge que mes cheveux. Tout le monde fixe Wendy, pensant que ça lui était destiné. Ses sourcils sont froncés. Elle n'est pas fière que son copain face le malin devant tout le monde. Surtout qu'elle n'a pas compris pourquoi ces quelques mots sans sens quand on a pas lu notre échange.

* * *

><p>« Salut mon muffin. Quoi de beau ? »<p>

« Stan est venu à la maison cet aprêm. »

Ca, c'était tout Ike. J'pouvais presque voir son visage neutre mais qui traduisait sa colère froide. J'sais pas pourquoi il le déteste, comme ça. Stan est cool. C'est mon meilleur pote.

« Dis moi tout, je sais que ça t'agace quand tu vois sa tronche. »

« Est-ce que j'ai déjà dis qu'il était con ? Venir me voir parce qu'il veut sortir avec mon frère, c'est ridicule. »

« C'est parce qu'il sait que tu le détestes. »

« Je fais en sorte qu'il s'en rende compte, en même temps. »

« Pourquoi tu l'sens pas, comme ça ?

« Il est faux. Il sait pas c'qu'il veut, il choisit la facilité et il s'en fout si Kyle va morfler. Tu sais, je suis pas très attaché à mon frère, non plus. Mais je dois quand même essayer de le protéger, parce que c'est le rôle d'un frère. Et le protéger de Stan me paraît nécessaire. Il va lui faire du mal. »

Ike n'est pas très doué en sentiment. Ce qu'il y a dans ses bouquins ou dans ses réflexions, il connait par cœur et il capte le fond. Mais dès qu'on lui parle d'émotions, il se bloque et s'énerve parce qu'il comprend pas. Alors il essaye de donner une excuse logique à ce qu'il fait, c'qui est poussé par ses sentiments. C'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais apprécié Kyle. Parce qu'ils se comprennent pas.

« Tu devrais pas les laisser se démerder ? Ils sont grands, même si ils sont un peu cons... Et puis, je crois que Stan aime vraiment ton frère. »

« Je te déteste, Ken. Tu viens à la maison ce soir ? J'ai fais des muffins. »


	5. Chapter 5

Voici donc le 5e chapitre de cette fiction~ J'avoue avoir de plus en plus de mal à écrire les chapitres (sûrement l'inspiration) et j'ai tendance à me lancer dans 1000 trucs en même temps, ce qui n'aide pas -w-"

Enfin~ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

**V: Lien sur papier, frère adopté**

Tentative de suicide de Tweek Tweak, N°9

Il fait totalement noir. Ses parents dorment, une chouette hulule dehors. La lune n'atteint pas sa fenêtre, la vie n'atteint pas son être. Ca glisse en dehors de sa peau, en dehors de ses entrailles. Il a beau respirer, rien n'entre plus en lui. Le monde reste extérieur. Il ne sait pas qui d'eux deux rejettent l'autre. Il n'est pas un grand sentimental. C'est juste que les émotions qu'il ressent sont trop intenses pour sa pauvre cervelle. Elles le noient, ne lui laissent aucun répit. Ce flot de l'âme, qu'il ne contrôle pas, qui l'arrache à tout ce à quoi il tente de s'accrocher désespérément. Ses amis. Sa famille. Lui. Leur sourire ne lui parvient plus. Il a sombré trop profondément, il n'a plus envie d'ouvrir les yeux, de battre des jambes pour revoir le soleil à la surface. Le noir est mieux. Il le couvre de son froid, lui cache tout ce qui le blesse. La porte s'ouvre. Un drap s'enroule autour de Tweek Tweak, il est transporté hors de sa chambre. Le sel lui brûle les rétines, ses yeux restent clos alors que la lumière synthétique du couloir lui donne la migraine. Des voix, des cris. Le monde extérieur tente de communiquer. Sa grande porte s'ébranle. Il est là. C'est lui qui le tient. Qui hurle. Pourtant, il va bien. Il n'a jamais été aussi bien. Tout son temple s'effondre. Sa poitrine se gonfle douloureusement, ses yeux s'ouvrent et il hurle.

-Eh bien ! Tu es revenu de loin, mon garçon.

Il y a cet homme en blouse blanche qui me sourit avec pitié. Mes bras sont bandés. On tente encore de dissimuler mon mal être.

-Salut...

Sa voix est cassée, son visage est tiré. Il se tient à côté de moi, ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux creusés, brillant de fatigue. Il n'a plus l'air aussi fort, aussi sûr. Je l'ai encore abandonné avec l'autre. Je l'ai encore laissé prendre le contrôle.

* * *

><p>On entre dans le bar d'où la musique assourdit tout le quartier. Des filles sont au centre et dansent sur de la musique de merde. J'essaye de voir tout ce qui compose l'endroit jusqu'à ce que Kenny ne me tire à notre table. Kyle est derrière et me sourit, pensant que j'ai besoin d'être rassuré. Il est trop naïf, trop aveuglé par lui-même. Je m'y connais en endroits craignos, j'ai pas besoin de protection. Craig installe Wendy entre lui et Tweek. Le blond a encore plus la tremblote et je lui prends la main sous la table, l'air de rien. Je l'ai connu en squattant le terrain des gitans à côté du café de ses parents. Il venait leur apporter du café alors que moi j'apprenais à la guitare quelques unes de leurs chansons. Ils ont fait de moi un de leur gamin, vu que je n'ai pas le sang des Broflovski. Donc ça n'a gêné personne. Et qui s'inquiète de ce qu'indiquent les papelards de la mairie ? Bref... Tweek trouvait que je me débrouillais, alors parfois je venais chez lui pour lui montrer ce que j'avais appris. Passant d'Hendrix à Santana, les musiques tziganes qui me rappelaient la pleine lune et le feu qui crépite, un peu de pop parce que ça faisait chanter le spasmophile. Craig était un peu jaloux de me découvrir dans la chambre de son meilleur ami quand il arrivait. Il jouait les vieux loups et j'étais trop jeune pour essayer de devenir chef. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était un p'tit coin de paradis avec quelqu'un d'agréable qui ne me posait pas trop de questions... Tweek est parfait dans ce rôle parce qu'il est toujours dans le cosmos, trop occupé à ne pas penser à des choses négatives. Il m'a expliqué que son psy lui avait dit que pour oublier ses soucis, il fallait les extérioriser. Alors il a voulu devenir un autre pour tout effacer d'un coup. Il a crée un alter ego qui possède tous ses « mauvais côtés », comme ça il a plus à les assumer. Et il consigne tout ce que fait cet alter ego dans un carnet. Qu'il refuse de montrer à Craig, alors que moi j'ai pu le lire. Jalousie intense à mon égard, du coup. Stan va nous commander des bières avec Clyde et Token. Je soupçonne Black de mater le cul de son pote pendant que ce dernier fait la même chose avec une des nanas-pétasses. Pour ça que je préfère les hommes. Enfin... Ces enfants qui se sentent adultes parce qu'ils boivent. Ils me font de la peine. Sauf Kenny. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser tellement la musique chasse l'air de mon cerveau. Tweek va sûrement nous faire une crise alors je l'emmène au flipper. Y a un vieux barbu qui se déchaîne sur les boutons. Tweek suit des yeux la balle, ça a l'air de le stimuler. Je sens le regard scrutateur de Craig derrière les cheveux de Wendy. Toujours en train de vérifier que je fais pas de la merde avec son meilleur pote. Le vieux commence à discuter avec Tweek. Il le laisse essayer le flipper. Craig semble être apparu comme par magie aux côtés du blond. Une de ses mains se pose sur sa hanche et il regarde par dessus son épaule en lui murmurant des secrets qui semblent le détendre, l'aidant à mieux jouer. Je retourne m'asseoir avec les autres, voyant Stan et Kyle se faire du pied sous la table. Kenny drague une nana à la table d'à côté alors que Token regarde un match de basket en sirotant sa pinte. Le bois de notre table appelle mon toucher, je dessine les dures arabesques qui me laissent quelques échardes. Une main se glisse dans mon cou, masse cette zone sensible qui me détend. Je me glisse contre le torse froid de Kenny, Kyle le fusille du regard, grand frère dans sa tête.<p>

-Juré, j'lui d'mand'rai avant d'le baiser !

Je pouffe contre son cœur alors qu'il caresse mes cheveux comme si j'étais sa pute, son chaton. Peut-être que je pourrai le devenir. Quinze ans, c'est correct pour se faire traiter comme un moins que rien.

-T'endors pas, pretty boy. J'vais m'ennuyer sans tes remarques acerbes.

-Vous me fatiguez, tous. Incapables de faire ce dont vous avez envie.

-J'suis pas suicidaire, y a ton frère en face.

-Il est trop occupé avec son Stan. Alors t'attends quoi pour me prendre dans un coin ?

-Calmes, Ike. J'ai aucune envie d'te faire du mal, t'es bien trop jeune pour toutes ces saloperies.

-Pas comme si j'avais le choix. Vous crèveriez tous sans moi.

Je me lève et sors pour prendre l'air. Stan me rejoint et s'allume une cigarette. Son visage est fermé, mes pieds tapotent le sol au rythme de la musique techno.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Kenny et toi ?

-On est potes. Comme toi et Kyle.

-C'est justement ce qui inquiète ton frère. Vous avez quatre ans d'écart. Un gosse de quinze ans devrait pas traîner dans les bras et laisser un mec de dix-neuf ans en chien le tripoter.

Je lui colle mon poing dans la gueule. On ne parle pas de Kenny comme ça devant moi.

-Ferme-la. J'ai pas besoin qu'un arrogant bâtard ressente de la pitié à mon égard. Commences par assumer ta propre sexualité avant d'te mêler de la mienne.

Je m'éloigne de cette rue sale, de ce type sale. De ce sale type. Quelques types essayent de me parler, je n'entends rien, le cerveau qui hurle des pensées. Je ne vois que leur barbe frémissante, leurs lèvres couvertes de rage. Je me sens vivant quand je vois l'univers en marche, comme ça.

* * *

><p>Des marionnettes aux couleurs chaudes dansent sous nos yeux fatigués, leurs cheveux fous trainant par terre dans la poussière . Stan me prend la main et m'entraîne plus en avant de la parade. Quelques cracheurs de feu jouent avec des bâtons du diable aux flammes vertes et bleus, éclairant cette nuit fraîche d'Halloween. J'ai toujours aimé les festivités de la Fête des Morts dans le quartier mexicain. Des enfants nous offrent des crânes de mort en sucre et repartent en riant. Des femmes aux jupes de toutes les couleurs tournoient dans les allées, invitant quelques hommes à les suivre. Je me fais entraîner par l'une d'entre elle alors que Stan rit aux éclats. Il n'a jamais eu l'air aussi beau qu'en cet instant. Ses yeux reflètent les feux d'artifices dans la nuit de ses yeux sombres. Finalement, je le retrouve et on nous fait goûter des boissons aux goûts incroyables. Du sucre plein les lèvres, je les pose, collantes, sur la joue de Stan qui me tient par la hanche avec un sourire. Des fleurs en papiers crépons s'étalent en guirlandes sur les tables, au-dessus de nos têtes. Un groupe de jeunes nous invite à venir fumer leur Marijuana, les yeux de mon meilleur ami luisent d'envie. On se retrouve dans un coin plus tranquille d'où on entend les échos de la mandoline et les talons des danseuses frappés sur les pavés sales. Une fille se retrouve sur les genoux de Stan et il joue avec ses cheveux alors que je m'embrume le cerveau jusqu'à rire aux confessions du Chupacabra en papier accroché dans l'arbre au-dessus de nous. La lune a l'air de tirer la tronche autant que moi, cachée derrière de sombres nuages. Je me demande où Ike a bien pu filer...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Hey Hey! :3 Voici (enfin...) le 6e chapitre~ c'est probablement l'avant dernier parce que je commence à avoir du mal avec cette fic. J'espère juste que ça ne donne pas un effet bâclé :/ Pour la longue attente, vous pouvez blâmer le nouveau jeu South Park qui est juste une tuerie *.* Bref... Bonne lecture :3

**VI : Too Much Pressure**

Le drame s'est déroulé hier. Tweek est allé à son casier pour prendre son livre de science. Clyde et moi on l'a accompagné, Craig était à l'autre bout du couloir avec sa copine. Si je me rappelle bien, Kenny est arrivé le premier et nous a salué. Cartman le suivait. C'est au moment où il a regardé le casier de Tweek que j'ai compris que les choses allaient tourner mal.

-Sérieusement, le psycopathe ? T'as mis une photo de toi et de ton p'tit copain dans ton casier ?!

-De quoi tu parles, connard ? C'est juste Craig.

Clyde n'a pas aimé que Cartman cherche des emmerdes à deux de ses amis. Moi non plus, mais j'ai préféré ne pas m'énerver à cet instant.

-Ouais, bah tes potes sont pédés, ça crève les yeux ! R'gardes un peu comment ils s'tiennent sur cette photo !

-Ce n'est pas vrai !

Tweek était sur le point de pleurer. Je sais qu'en ce moment, ce n'est pas la forme. Encore pire que d'habitude. Il s'est renfermé totalement. Apparemment, ses parents lui ont demandé si il était gay et comme il n'a pas répondu, ils se sont énervés. L'ont traité de sodomite. Donc il n'a pas besoin du tout qu'on l'emmerde, et surtout pas Cartman.

-Hey les mecs ! Tweek est une pédale !

Tout le monde s'est retourné vers nous. J'ai cru que Tweek allait exploser sous la pression. Craig a débarqué en bousculant les gens qui se sont regroupés autour de nous et s'est mis à frapper Cartman sans s'arrêter en hurlant que c'était un vrai connard et qu'il allait lui faire la peau. Il a fallu plusieurs professeurs pour les séparer et Tweek a été amené à l'infirmerie. On a pu le voir seulement deux heures après mais on était plus face à notre blond.

* * *

><p>On est tous en face de chez Butters. Depuis l'incident avec Tweek, South Park fait la chasse aux gays. Des tas de gens ont été foutu en dehors de la ville. D'autres ont préféré partir dignement en faisant leur valise sans qu'on els dégage à coups de pieds aux culs. Y a même eu un blessé. Les gens s'accusent les uns les autres, taguent des portes. Le casier de Tweek est recouvert de gros « FAG » roses. Il n'est pas revenu au lycée se tient éloigné de moi, il ne me regarde même plus depuis quelques jours. Butters est enfermé dans la voiture de ses parents, ces derniers rangent leurs valises dans le coffre. Tweek est resté chez lui, totalement dévasté. Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Cartman. Plus personne n'ose s'approcher. Craig est fou de rage et frappe dans tout ce qui bouge. Clyde pose sa main sur son épaule mais la retire immédiatement, de peur qu'on le prenne pour un gay. Kenny aussi a eu des problèmes vu qu'il couche avec tout le monde. Ses parents lui interdisent de sortir, sauf pour aller en cours. Même Ike semble totalement mort. Il s'est pris une baffe par mon père quand il a avoué qu'il détestait les filles. Il a l'air de m'en vouloir aussi, parce que je ne dis rien. Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ? Je suis incapable d'agir, que ce soit pour moi ou pour les autres. Notre monde est devenu totalement sors avec Bebe pour qu'on me foute la paix. On s'embrasse au lycée devant tout le monde, les gars me disent que j'ai de la chance d'avoir une copine aussi canon.J'espère secrètement que c'est pour ça que Stan ne veut plus me parler mais il n'est pas jaloux. Il s'en fout totalement.<p>

* * *

><p>Je cogne à la fenêtre et mes pieds glissent sur la neige qui s'est accumulé sur le toit. Tweek passe prudemment sa tête derrière le rideau et ses yeux s'écarquillent en me voyant. La vitre coulisse et j'entre dans sa chambre.<p>

-J'avais peur que t'ouvres pas.

Il hausse les épaules et s'assoie sur son lit où est posé son ordi. Je m'installe parterre et le fixe jusqu'à ce qu'il me regarde aussi.

-Wendy veut m'embarquer dans une manifestation pour les droits des gays à South Park.

Il fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien. D'habitude, il m'engueule, enfin... Autant que Tweek puisse m'engueuler, et il finit toujours par me dire que du moment que je vais bien... Mais là, que dalle. Peut-être parce qu'il se sent coupable de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. J'ai beau lui dire que les vieux attendaient juste une excuse pour faire chier, il refuse quand même de retourner au lycée et parfois même de nous voir avec Clyde et Token.

-Je vais peut-être avoir un nouveau traitement.

Il fixe obstinément son ordinateur. Depuis que je suis entré dans cette chambre, il ne m'a pas regardé dans les yeux une seule fois. Alors je décide de le forcer en m'asseyant tout contre lui, mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Pendant un instant il reste immobile et ne me regarde pas mais je frotte doucement mon nez contre sa joue. Quand on était petit, Tweek venait souvent à la maison jouer avec mon cochon d'Inde parce que son perroquet le détestait et qu'il ne pouvait pas le toucher. Stripe collait sa truffe sur sa joue et pouvait rester pendant des heures comme ça. C'est devenu notre geste. Il tourne enfin son regard vers moi où des tas de reflets différents miroitent. Des sentiments qui glissent sur son œil, pour que je puisse mieux le comprendre. Il a peur. De ses parents, de cette ville, un peu de nous deux aussi. Token et Clyde m'ont pris la tête en me disant que je ne voyais rien. La vérité, c'est que je vois parfaitement. Ses regards, son besoin constant d'avoir mon attention sinon il sombre... Je suis peut-être un lâche. Ou peut-être que je suis trop jeune pour pouvoir supporter quelqu'un. Quoi qu'il en soit, je l'ai blessé en lui faisant croire que je ne m'étais pas aperçu qu'il m'aimait. Il est triste. Mais pas cette tristesse qui le dévore à cause de sa dépression. C'est une tristesse résolue. Un mal pour un bien. Et il aime me sentir aussi près de lui.

-Il y a un « mais », pas vrai ?

-Je vais aller en maison thérapeutique à Denver. A la fin de l'année, on sera diplômé et j'irai à l'université là-bas en emménageant dans cette maison. Il y a plusieurs autres personnes qui y seront, on vit en collocation.

Il sourit peu à peu. Si cet endroit lui plaît, je devrais me sentir soulagé.

-Tu vas y aller sans tes parents ?

-Ils ne veulent plus de moi. Ils me laissent jusqu'à la fin de l'année et ensuite je suis obligé de partir. Mais ce n'est pas plus mal. Ils vont me payer mon année là-bas et j'ai déjà trouvé un job pour payer mes dépenses étudiantes.

-Tu seras tout seul dans une ville que tu ne connais pas ?

-L'occasion de changer.

Ca fait de moi un égoïste si je ne veux pas qu'il change, n'est-ce pas ? Je nous allonge sur le lit tout en gardant le contact entre nos regards.

-Je viendrais avec toi.

-Tu ne peux pas, Craig. Ils n'accueillent que les malades. Et tu es avec Wendy. On pourra toujours se voir plus tard, et on a jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Plus que deux mois...

* * *

><p>J'suis à la bibliothèque municipale. Pour la première fois d'ma vie, à vrai dire. J'avais pas trop l'choix vu qu'j'avais b'soin d'un ordi. Le nôtre a été défoncé par notre alcolo de père. Ike va arriver dans pas longtemps, faut d'abord qu'il trouve un moyen d'entuber ses parents. Kyle est notre intermédiaire, du coup on parle en codé. Je souris bêtement en pensant à tout ça. On est dans une espèce de relation intime, sans nom. Pas b'soin de toute façon. Les canons doivent aller avec les canons. En attendant, je mène mes p'tites recherches sur Internet, ça d'vient urgent vu qu'on arrive à la fin d'l'année. En fait, j'me cherche un boulot et un logement dans une aut' ville. L'atmosphère de c'patelin est encore pire qu'avant. Le venin coule par les mots, par le sang. Les adultes se battent entre eux pour qu'leurs fils se parlent pas. Manquerait plus qu'ils deviennent de grosses tapettes.<p>

-J'ai cru que j'y arriverai jamais !

Ses mèches brunes m'chatouillent le cou alors qu'il embrasse ma joue. La bibliothécaire nous regarde méchamment et j'lui souris.

-J'ai trouvé un matelas pour ton futur appart'. Faudra que t'aille le chercher chez Tweek, par contre.

Nos mains se glissent l'une dans l'aut' automatiquement pendant qu'il regarde l'écran. Une p'tite pierre noire brille à son oreille. J'ai envie d'la mordre mais j'me r'tiens, il risquerait d'crier en jouissant en plein milieu des bouquins.

-Tu viendras avec moi ?

Ses yeux sont grands écarquillés et il m'observe. Je dégage des cheveux de ses yeux.

-Tu voudrais ?

-Carrément, ouais. J'me vois pas crécher avec quelqu'un d'aut'.

-J'suis encore mineur... Mes parents pourraient porter plainte contre toi.

-Faut que tu leur parles.

-T'es malade ?! Sont devenus complètement cinglés depuis qu'j'leur ai dis qu'j'aimais pas les filles !

-J'partirai pas sans toi, Ike.

Il détourne le regard, se sentant bêtement ému. Il a vraiment du mal quand je dis des trucs pseudo mielleux.


	7. Chapter 7

Hahaha. Haha. Ha... Je suppose qu'il n'y a plus personne pour lire cette fic, ce que je comprends tout à fait vu l'attente. Enfin, si il reste encore quelqu'un, voici le dernier chapitre. Il m'a fallu du temps et un orteil cassé pour que j'arrive enfin à le finir. Malheureusement, l'esprit du début de cette fanfiction s'est envolé, en même temps que le moi qui l'avait écrit. Je l'avais commencé dans une période où j'étais très mal et maintenant que ça va mieux, forcément, ça me change et donc ma façon de voir les choses et d'écrire. J'espère cependant que ce dernier chapitre plaira.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, qui ont suivi ou aimé, cette fanfiction. Ce sentiment de savoir qu'il y a des gens derrière qui aime ce qu'on fait est juste incroyable! Je vous embrasse donc!

VII : I will never let you down.

J'attends le bus. Depuis au moins une heure, en fait. J'avais trop hâte de partir donc j'ai quitté la maison plus tôt. Maintenant, j'ai juste l'impression que mes oreilles vont saigner à cause du vent. Mon bonnet menace de se faire la malle et je le retiens par l'un de ses m'a proposé de m'emmener en voiture mais je l'ai juste serré un peu contre moi, quelques secondes, histoire de rester quand même l'ombre du brun ténébreux que j'étais. Le temps s'est comme évaporé, invisible au-dessus de nos têtes, mêlés à quelques flocons. On a été diplômé, on a aidé Clyde a empaqueté ses affaires pour sa chambre étudiante, refait le toit du garage de Token et surtout, on a vu mon meilleur ami partir en taxi pour Denver. J'ai mis sa valise dans le coffre et je ne l'ai regardé dans les yeux que quand le moteur a recommencé à tourner. Le chauffeur avait laissé la radio avec Rather Be de Clean Bandit. J'ai failli pleurer mais Tweek m'a souri. Le même sourire qui trône sur ma table de chevet, encadré par du bois, figé sur du papier glace. On avait 12ans, on était heureux, on se prenait pas la tête. Alors j'ai su que tout irait bien. Parce que j'irai avec lui. Ce que je suis en train de faire. Ce qu'il se passera là-bas reste un pur mystère pour le moment. Je ne sais pas si je vais bosser directement ou continuer à faire mes études. J'aimerai bien faire de la batterie. Vivre avec Tweek, même si je crois que c'est impossible. Me promener la nuit avec lui, aller dans une pizzeria, commander du chinois, comme dans les films. Le bus s'arrête à quelques mètres de moi. Je vois seulement 3 passagers dedans, dispatchés entre les rangées de siège. Je me demande ce qu'ils font là, d'où ils viennent, où ils vont... Je traîne mon sac dans la soute puis file mon ticket, acheté il y a deux semaines. J'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Ca me rendait malade de me sentir aussi seul alors que je voyais beaucoup plus Clyde et Token. J'ai aussi beaucoup vu ma famille, mais ça n'a rien empêché. Je me suis quand même fais bouffer par cette sensation de vide insupportable. Je m'écrase dans le fond, le paysage blanc commence à défiler peu après. South Park ne me manquera pour rien au monde. Ce n'est plus chez moi depuis que mon meilleur ami est parti. Même si il reste des gens auxquels je tiens, c'est différent. Clyde a pleuré comme jamais hier. Ma mère a fait couler son maquillage et m'a fait promettre de l'appeler aussi souvent que possible. Mon père a juste posé sa main sur mon épaule. Je suppose que la fierté masculine étreint les cordes vocales. Une heure plus tard, la ville se profile lentement. La neige disparaît peu à peu, mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Il ne sait pas que je viens, et je sais pas où je vais crécher, mais tout ça me passe au-dessus de la tête. J'veux juste voir mon pote, embrasser ses cheveux, peut-être ses lèvres un peu plus tard. J'ai rompu avec Wendy. Enfin... Elle a rompu avec moi parce que je suis devenu une loque et qu'elle m'a jamais aimé. Bref, je peux me permettre d'être affectueux avec mon Tweek. Même si c'est mal. Peut-être qu'il pensera que je l'aime. C'est pas totalement faux, mais... Un truc me bloque. J'ai toujours joué de ses sentiments. C'était pas réciproque mais je l'ai jamais rejeté ou je lui ai jamais fais comprendre que j'étais pas tourné vers les hommes. J'avais une espèce d'emprise malsaine sur lui et je lui ai fais du mal. Je regrette et j'ai juste envie de le serrer contre moi. Je descends du bus et récupère mon sac, la tête dans les airs, le regard entre les immeubles. Tout paraît démesuré comparé à mon coin paumé. L'odeur est bizarre, des tas de types en costard battent le pavé de leurs chaussures à 500$. Je sors l'itinéraire que j'ai imprimé sur internet et m'avance dans la jungle urbaine. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'une nouvelle vie se profile sous mes yeux ou parce que le boulot de Tweek est dans la rue d'après.

-Alors ? Je sais que ça fait, genre... Vide. Mais sinon, c'est cool, pas vrai ?

Kenny est devant moi, rayonnant. Son pull est plein de peinture, y en a même dans ses cheveux. L'appart' qu'il nous a trouvé est idéal. La ville mugit en-dessous, je me suis fais abordé par une prostituée, j'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête qui vient de sortir de l'eau et l'air pollué passe mieux dans mes poumons. Washington m'éblouit avec ses grattes-ciel, ses gens bizarres et pleins d'histoires, son impression de se noyer dans un tout. Je ne suis plus qu'une fourmi parmi d'autres, pour la première fois de ma vie. Quand les gens me verront dans les rues, ils ne sauront pas qui je suis. Cet anonymat me réconforte. Kenny me sert un café et on s'installe sur notre matelas posé au sol, les couvertures roulées en boule n'importe comment.

-Pas trop fatigué ?

Il a fait la peinture de la cuisine pendant que j'arrivais par avion.

-J'pourrai bien m'endormir d'une minute à l'aut' mais j'tai pas vu d'puis trop longtemps.

On s'embrasse comme si on se redécouvrait. Sous un nouveau soleil, un nouveau toit, une nouvelle vie. Puis on commence à monter les meubles. Le lit en mezzanine laisse suffisamment d'espace en-dessous pour un petit sofa et une petite table où repose notre mini-télé et les escaliers vers le haut servent de bibliothèque. Kenny prend sa douche pendant que je regarde la brochure de ma nouvelle fac. On est en train de prendre notre vie en main. Ca ne fait pas de nous des adultes parce que je suis toujours pas majeur et Kenny restera un gosse dans sa tête probablement jusqu'à sa mort. Le soleil décline doucement derrière les blocs de béton qui s'étendent comme des brins d'herbe. Un vieux western passe à la télé mais je me perds dans des rêveries d'un futur brillant sous les réverbères washingtoniens. J'entends des fanfares dans mon cœur quand Kenny me rejoint et on commande une pizza qu'on mange dans notre perchoir, les pieds glacés blottis contre les jambes de l'autre. Kyle voulait que je l'appelle quand j'arriverai mais ce serait comme faire une marche arrière. De là où je suis, South Park et ses conneries ne pourront plus m'atteindre. J'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui adviendra de nous d'ici quelques années. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'on sera dans quelques mois. Ni si notre frigo sera plein demain. Mais tout ça me paraît futile. Tout ce qui compte en cet instant, c'est cette impression de chaleur dans mon ventre et les coups de feu qui agitent la télé. Kenny est beau, éclairé par la lumière artificielle de notre petit écran. Il a les yeux dans le vague ce qui me laisse croire qu'il est en pleine réflexion. Sa peau dorée

me fait de l'oeil et je caresse doucement son bras nu alors qu'il m'attire tout contre son torse. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie.

Je mâchouille faiblement mes céréales devant la télé. Mes parents ne sont pas là, mon frère est parti définitivement avec l'un de mes meilleurs amis... Quand à Stan, on ne se parle plus depuis des je vais vers lui, il me dit d'attendre. Mais attendre quoi au juste ? On a même pas fêté la fin de l'année ensemble. Il sort avec Red maintenant. Son père est fier de lui et a même proposé qu'il emmène sa copine avec lui en vacances, au milieu de tous les Marsh. Avant, c'était moi qui partais en vacances avec eux. Je suis toujours avec Bebe et j'ai même couché avec elle. La première fois, j'ai attendu qu'elle s'endorme et j'ai couru vomir dans la salle de bain en pleurant comme un môme. Je me sens dégueulasse. Je veux que Stan me regarde et m'aime autant que je ne l'aime. J'ai envie de lui appartenir, même seulement quelques minutes. Il me manque horriblement. Et si je me sens aussi misérable, c'est à cause d'une bande d'arriéré. Tout ça parce que je ne veux pas faire de vague. Mais comment un naufragé peut-il rejoindre le rivage sans remous ? Je sors mon portable et m'installe dans mon jardin. Le soleil me grille le front et je peux quasiment sentir les tâches de rousseur envahir mon nez et mes joues.

-Stan Marsh à l'appareil.

-Tu pourrais regarder qui t'appelle avant de décrocher, crétin.

Il ne répond pas. A croire qu'il n'a vraiment aucune envie de me parler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Que ça redevienne comme avant entre nous.

-Pas question.

-Ne me fais pas croire que je ne te manque pas. Pas quand moi je souffre autant alors qu'au fond, c'était toi qui voulait qu'on se voit le plus.

-C'était juste pour s'amuser.

-Oh bordel, Stan ! Que tu ne veuilles plus qu'on baise, okay, mais à la base on était potes. Arrêtes de te conduire comme un bâtard. On peut se conduire en adultes, non ?

Encore un silence. Je l'entends prendre une respiration bruyante puis soupirer.

-Tu veux me faire croire que si on se revoit, on arrivera à se comporter comme deux gars normaux, qui parleront de basket, de leur copine et ce genre de choses ? Il suffirait que tu attendes..

C'est ça, être normal ? Faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre ? Je me pince l'arrête du nez. Pourquoi faut-il que je sois amoureux d'un con pareil ? Et qu'il arrête de me dire d'attendre !

-Si c'est ta définition de la normalité, pourquoi pas. Je pourrai te raconter à quel point les seins de Bebe sont gros et comment elle essaye de m'étouffer avec en pensant que ça me fait bander.

Il rit. Un peu. Il se retient, cet abruti.

-Et toi tu me raconteras comment ton père t'as foutu la honte devant Red. Notamment en se baladant en calbut dans toute la baraque.

-Putain... J'en regretterai presque que ce soit pas toi qui vienne avec nous.

-Sympa ! J'ai pas forcément envie de voir ça, Marsh.

On discute comme ça entre la gêne et la complicité pendant une heure. Puis d'un coup, il me lâche une bombe.

-Tu sais... J'ai jamais su ce que je voulais pour nous deux... J'étais un peu perdu parce que d'un côté, tu es toi, et c'est naturel d'être comme je l'ai été mais de l'autre... Je savais que c'était mal, et pas normal, et j'avais beau ne pas vouloir te blesser... Je ne pouvais pas être avec toi comme dans un couple normal. Parce que justement, ça n'aurait pas été normal qu'on soit en couple.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Je croyais qu'on devait faire semblant d'être deux parfaits fistons de redneck.

-Tu mérites d'être aimé. Même si ça sonne affreusement niais.

-Ne me dis pas des choses comme ça. Je pourrai débarquer chez toi, devant ta fenêtre, avec un ghetto blaster et une musique bien ringarde.

Il rit. Beaucoup plus à l'aise que tout à l'heure.

-Tu vas faire quoi l'année prochaine ?

-Bio à la fac de North Park. Et toi ?

-Commerce à North Park. Vu que j'ai la bourse, j'ai aussi une chambre étudiante là-bas.

Je peux l'entendre sourire. Stan a toujours voulu son indépendance, ne supportant pas sa famille.

-Et Red ?

-North Park aussi mais... Je ne suis pas sûre que je la reverrai là-bas.

-Tu as déjà planifié de la larguer ?

-Les choses seront différentes à la fac. Il n'y aura plus nos parents dans notre dos. On sera enfin libres.

Je comprends enfin. Attendre d'être libre. C'est ça que je devais attendre.


End file.
